


Irken Possessions

by chrissy_sky, TerraTenshi



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: First Time, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave themes, No actual sex, Possessive Behavior, Seme Zim, Slash, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set some years after Mopiness of Doom.) Dib contemplates how their relationship has evolved. Then it evolves further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irken Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> Tall!Zim. Seme!Zim. Not that there’s a problem with the reverse kind of Zim--this is just the story we wanted to tell. 
> 
> And seriously, if you've gotten this far, I'm assuming you're mature enough to hit the back button once you figure out this is icky ZADR. Without leaving flames. The rest of you, welcome.

- **  
  
**After another two years or so of being bitter enemies--and at times dubious but effective allies--Dib Membrane found himself hanging out at Zim the Invader’s base. Peaceably helping the little alien make repairs to his equipment or upgrade the software on his snarky computer, rather than just trying to stop his plans. (There were still attempts to stop him, of course, and Zim didn’t let him help too much--mostly letting the human just watch while snarling at him not to touch anything.) **  
  
**He wasn’t sure how it happened, but thought it started shortly after his failed attempt to switch fields to his father’s science and their rivalry had started to morph into something else. He didn’t think Zim really noticed. **  
  
**Well, he _noticed_ , he just didn’t get it. Like this conversation for instance: **  
  
“** Dib-monkey! Why do you pester Zim and yet do not... _pester_? It has been weeks since you tried to expose me! WEEKS!” Zim leaned in close, very close, Dib could feel his eyelashes brushing against Zim’s face. “What is wrong with you, human? Are you dying from some gross and incurable disease?” **  
  
“** I’m trying to do my homework.” It had been true. Mostly. Homework was actually getting done instead of just sitting in front of his computer spying on Zim from home. **  
  
“** Does that really require you to be _here_?” **  
  
**Dib had sighed. “Listen, Zim, I’m not even bothering you. I’m just sitting here. Go back to making your death rays or whatever, it’s fine.” **  
  
“** It is not _fine_ , stinky worm baby,” Zim growled, standing up to his then complete short height. “It is anything but. Because you are filled with  _lies_. You are  _planning something!_ **”  
  
“** Yeah,” Dib had grumbled. “I’m planning what college I’m going to.” **  
  
“** That doesn’t matter! You’re supposed to be stopping Zim!” **  
  
“** I can stop you just fine from here.” Though he hadn’t really planned on it tonight. He found, strangely, that most of Zim’s plans fell apart whether or not Dib was directly involved in stopping him. **  
  
**Not that he was going to point that out to Zim. **  
  
**Dib allowed himself a small smile. “Maybe I just finally realized how amazing you are.” **  
  
“** Of course I am amazing, I am ZI--Wait a minute.” Zim glared at him suspiciously. “Are you patronizing me, Dib-stink?” **  
  
“** Nope.” Dib had tried to focus back on his homework. **  
  
**Zim hesitated. “Is that all?” **  
  
“** Yes. When do you think you’ll finish with the--what are you working on?” **  
  
“** Mutant man-eating ferrets.” **  
  
“** When will they be ready?” **  
  
**Zim shrugged his--then also--slender shoulders. “A couple hours.” **  
  
“** Cool, I can get started on that stupid essay for English.” **  
  
“** Fine!” the alien had snarled. “Be that way! I’ll show you! I’ll show them all!” **  
  
**Dib had gotten halfway through the essay before Zim insisted on another shouting match, which degenerated into silly and sillier name calling. The ferrets escaped their cages while the two were distracted and they had to stop them together before they were both eaten alive. **  
  
**His homework had, thankfully, gone unscathed. Mostly because GIR had stashed the papers and books inside his body as the chaos erupted. (Dib still wasn’t sure why, but it was better not to ask why when GIR was concerned.) **  
  
**Zim eventually just seemed to accept his presence in his home base, if not in his lab, and their relationship settled into something like companionship. Unless the alien went into one of his mood swings, which still happened about once a week, and depending on the teen’s mood, Dib would yell right back. Even so, the outright hostility from their younger years became bickering and even bantering. **  
  
**Dib had a lot of reasons for not fighting the change. The main one, rather than being faced with his scientist father’s disappointment and his little sister’s scorn, after a long day of dealing with the rest of the world’s indifference; Dib would rather spend time with the one person who accepted him for who he was. Even if Zim still tried to kill him every once in awhile. And experiment on him. And throw muffins at his head. **  
  
**It kept his reflexes sharp. **  
  
**Sometimes he would still think about turning Zim into Mysterious Mysteries or the government, usually when the alien was being particularly annoying. But that would mean that the great game would come to an end, or whatever it was their relationship had morphed into, and he wasn’t prepared for that. Whatever fame he gained, if any, would have probably been momentary or obscure or superficial. But Zim being dead and dissected on an autopsy table--that would be forever. **  
  
**Dib wasn’t prepared to be alone in the world, his silly and terrible world, without the little Invader. As he got older, fame and acceptance of people he couldn’t even stand, seemed to be as stupid as Zim claimed he was. **  
  
**This awareness gradually transitioned to Dib spending more and more time at Zim’s, only going home for showers and a fresh change of clothes--very rarely ever did he stay to eat or sleep. He would sleep on the couch in Zim’s living room, sharing it GIR; falling asleep during one of the little robot’s strange TV shows. For meals, he would often drag Zim out somewhere, telling the alien he could gather intel, though most of the food the alien couldn’t or wouldn’t consume. They were both permanently banned from a Mexican restaurant Dib had picked on a whim, where neither of them had liked the food, and had used it instead to launch projectiles. **  
  
**(As a consequence, Dib had to make it up to the Irken by spending his entire week’s allowance on candy for him. He wasn’t so good with food, but Zim really loved Earth candy.) **  
  
**He had decided that Zim mostly put up with his continued presence as a way to get information on Dib’s “smelly disgusting race” all the better to complete his mission, since Dib “insisted on lying and spying on me, the Almighty Zim, constantly. LIES. You have no real appreciation for my _glorious magnificence_!” **  
  
**Things changed again, a little more rapidly, when Dib turned fourteen and began going through the dreaded and inevitable stages of puberty. Just as he began to wonder what that seemingly flawless green skin felt like when he wasn’t trying to strangle the alien, Zim shot up like a weed almost overnight. Dib already had a growth spurt of his own by then, getting taller than most of their classmates--but Zim soon caught up to him. **  
  
**By the end of the year, Zim was taller than him, and so very smug about it. So. Very. Smug. The alien would pose in front of a full length mirror and laugh maniacally, while telling the human how great and magnificent he was. Dib knew he really hit rock bottom when he thought this was _adorable._ **  
  
**Adorable. Zim the evil green alien, with his huge red eyes and antennae jutting out of his head (when he didn’t have either covered up with contacts and wig), who made Dib want to start singing _I’m Sexy and I Know It_ when he sauntered in a room. Even if that room was where their class was being held. One time he caught himself humming it during Zim’s entry into homeroom and someone shot a spitwad at his head. **  
  
**(So disgusting. Who did that outside of elementary school, anyway? Aside from him and Zim, their year was full of complete morons.) **  
  
**To put it succinctly, Dib had it bad. It was difficult to keep his hands to himself whenever they were close, talking or arguing heatedly about whether this or that processor would work better in this or that project. (Or worse, when Zim decided randomly to teach Dib how to speak and read Irken, which Dib did eventually begin picking up very well, but at the start was quite abysmal at.) In those times, Zim’s red eyes would shine with something other than indifference or malice, something that only Dib got to see. **  
  
**He would touch, if he knew what he was doing, and if he wasn’t sure the things he saw in Zim’s eyes were a fluke. The Irken likely didn’t have a concept of love or was able to feel that emotion. Dib began to grow sullen again, when being the alien’s--not _friend_ , of course, never that, an Invader _did not have friends_ \--had begun to weed some of that out of his system. Sullen and depressed. Zim reacted to Dib’s attitude by snapping replies right back, their bickering and fights growing a bit more heated once more. Nothing like when they were eleven (or when Dib was eleven--he wasn’t sure how old Zim was), but nearly such that it was starting to scare the human boy. **  
  
**Then he would remember _why_ he was feeling this way and it just made him angrier. **  
  
**Zim could blame Dib all he wanted, but it wasn’t him who had grown all tall and--well. The girls at school noticed, they had all sorts of words for what Zim was. Some of which he was embarrassed that he agreed with and went entirely to Zim’s head. (Maybe Dib was the one with the big head, but Zim’s was going to swell with all that egotism and superiority, he was sure of it.) **  
  
**Sexy--that one was his favorite. So much so, to Dib, that he often had to sneak away elsewhere to take care of certain problems that his hormones had brought to the table. **  
  
**While Dib was just the same old Dib, just taller and ganglier with unfortunate acne spots he couldn’t seem to leave alone when he grew anxious. **  
  
**Yet with all their growing difficulties and arguments, Zim never kicked him out--well, he _did_ kick him out, often, but then he would appear in Dib’s bedroom window with the spider legs extended out of his PAK, glaring and snarling, demanding that the human boy cease his pouting and return at once. **  
  
**So it was only inevitable that, when he kept returning, that while tussling on the floor one afternoon, that the Irken felt his arousal. **  
  
**He’d already forgotten what they were arguing about this time, because it was fun just getting a rise out of Zim, even if it was for something stupid. At least Zim was touching him, he reasoned. If he had a few more scratches and bruises than before, well, that was just a price he had to pay. **  
  
**As Zim was usually grinning, Dib didn’t think he minded all that much. **  
  
**Until now, anyway, when the alien rolled over, pressing him into the cold floor of his dark, underground lab, stomach firmly against Dib’s sudden and regrettable erection. **  
  
**They froze. Dib squeezed his eyes shut. At first, he hoped that Zim wouldn’t even realize what it was or what it meant, but when Zim didn’t move, he began to fear the worst. **  
  
“** Dib-smeet.” The tone was commanding. **  
  
**And he was pretty sure that Zim had just called him a baby. **  
  
**Dib opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of a smirking green face, so wide Zim’s teeth were showing, pointy and white. It was creepy. He had never seen this particular gleam in Zim’s eyes before as the alien brought his hands up, pinning them above Dib’s head. **  
  
**The aggressiveness shouldn’t have been surprising. That Dib felt turned on even further by it--no, that was definitely no surprise either. **  
  
**He moaned softly, heart pounding hard in his chest. “Zim...” **  
  
“** Dib-stink?” Zim sounded teasing now. **  
  
**So the Irken had definitely harkened to what was going on. Dib could deal with this. Though he kind of wondered how. Had Zim been with anyone else? It wasn’t like Dib was with him constantly--though he tried--and the alien had had a whole life before coming to Earth. Granted, he had been so short back then, and Dib wasn’t sure Zim was considered a child or if his growth spurt had been caused artificially. (That had been his first assumption, back when it first started to happen. But Zim looked equally confused at first, before the smugness set in, and he didn’t explode, so Dib had doubts.) **  
  
**Dib could have brushed it off as hormones and saved their odd relationship as it was. But Zim’s smirk didn’t necessarily mean anything negative. (It just may not be entirely positive.) **  
  
**The smirk started to falter as he hesitated, though, and that spurred Dib into action. Blushing, heart beating faster with nervousness, he spread his legs. **  
  
**The alien wasted no time settling between the human teen’s legs, his lower stomach and groin pressing against Dib’s need. **  
  
**It felt too good to even be embarrassed as Dib whimpered, feeling an answering hardness pressed close to his own. Zim’s smirk returned quickly as they squirmed against each other, Dib noticed, his eyes fluttering as he tried to keep focused on the Irken’s face. **  
  
**He twisted his hands, trying to get free, wanting to touch Zim’s skin like he’d been imagining for months, but the large alien’s hold was firm. **  
  
“** So demanding,” Zim murmured, red orbs glinting with smugness. **  
  
**Dib noticed this wasn’t exactly a complaint. “Do you want me to beg?” he asked as flirtatiously as he could manage. He didn’t think he succeeded, until the alien shivered above him. **  
  
“** Yessssssss,” Zim hissed, leaning in to nip lightly at Dib’s chin. It was too soft to hurt, almost affectionate. **  
  
**He had no idea how to articulate the begging, to make it sound sensual, so he simply stated what he wanted. “Please, Zim, I need you...” **  
  
**Zim’s face leaned in again, his cheek pressed against Dib’s, making the teen squirm more. It was almost nuzzling. **  
  
“** Why?” the alien asked. Not snide, merely inquisitive. **  
  
**Dib swallowed thickly. He could have said a lot of things than what he decided on. But he and Zim had had enough lies and hidden truths between them. If this was going to mean anything, even if Zim didn’t-- _couldn’t_ feel the same, he should at least say the words. Regardless of whether it was right or not, that was how he felt. **  
  
“** I love you.” **  
  
**Zim lifted his head, and he didn’t look as angry as Dib had partly expected--he just looked adorably confused. **  
  
**Dib decided that his assumption that Irkens didn’t have a concept of what that phrase could mean must have been correct. He tried to translate it into something Zim would understand, settling on, “It means I’m yours. I belong to you.” **  
  
**Which, he felt, was also true. **  
  
**That toothy smirk returned. “My Dib-stink.” **  
  
**Dib wanted to object, not so much to the possession, but to his smell--Zim just had heightened senses and he had already acquiesced to bathing in Irken disinfectants every day. It always made Dib’s skin feel strange afterwards, because of course he removed all his clothing to step under the spray. Zim would say, whenever Dib mentioned the strangeness, “That’s because you’re _clean_ , worm-baby. Now stop whining! We have work to do!” **  
  
**Then Zim started nibbling, very lightly, on his mouth and all objections to smells died in his throat. Dib didn’t know where the tenderness came from--Zim’s teeth were sharp enough to shred his skin, but while he felt the sharpness, it wasn’t painful. He whimpered happily at the sensation. **  
  
**The strange nipping-kissing continued down his neck. Zim shifted his grip to one hand, tugged the glove off his now free one, and used the claws of that hand to tear Dib’s shirt open along the front. **  
  
“** Hey,” Dib objected softly. He didn’t want to shout, in case it would break the strange spell between them, but those were his clothes. They cost money. “I liked that shirt.” **  
  
“** They are inferior rags,” Zim murmured. “Disgusting, filthy, washed in the tainted cleaning products and acidic water. Nothing that belongs to the _Almighty Zim_ should be clothed in such.” **  
  
**Dib supposed that should be flattering, but it was doubtful whether Zim meant it as such. “Then what should I wear?” **  
  
“** Whatever I tell you to, Dib-smelly.” The claw moved down to his pants, one nail poised over the button holding his jeans closed. **  
  
**Dib blushed. “Wait, Zim, if you rip that--I don’t have a change of clothes here, seriously, I wouldn’t be able to leave.” **  
  
“** I shouldn’t allow my human to leave the premises anyway,” Zim murmured, smirking, fingering the button teasingly. “I should make you stay here.” **  
  
**The teen squirmed. He realized it was fucked up, but the extreme possessiveness that the alien was exhibiting on his behalf was-- _really hot._ **  
  
**Zim nipped at his mouth lightly again. “You’ll stay here. You’ll wear what I give you. Or nothing at all. As I tell you to.” **  
  
**Dib flushed. “I’m not very attractive. You don’t want me running around here naked.” **  
  
**Another nip, followed by a frown. “That is for _Zim_ to decide, not you, worm baby. If Zim wants to look upon Dib’s nakedness, then Dib will obey.” **  
  
**The human swallowed thickly again, pushing firmly up against Zim’s weight. That really shouldn’t have been a turn on. “Oh god.” **  
  
“** This has nothing to do with your pathetic dirt deities, Dib-stink. You will worship no lesser god before Zim.” **  
  
**Dib smiled. “Yes, master.” **  
  
**Zim didn’t seem to hear the sarcasm--he just looked more smug. “Good slug boy.” **  
  
**He proceeded to lick Dib’s neck with his long red tongue, as if it were a reward. Dib squirmed some more. **  
  
**He smiled. “I could also just walk home naked. I might be caught for public indecency, but I might not be...” **  
  
**Zim growled, the hand on his wrists tightening as the alien nipped at him a little harder again. “You will do no such thing, _human._ You are _mine_ to look upon in such a way, no one elses.” **  
  
**Dib pushed up into the punishing mouth and sharp teeth, biting his lip to hold in another whimper. It didn’t help. Zim lifted his head again, eyes narrowed. **  
  
“** You like hearing that you are mine, don’t you?” Zim’s wicked, scary grin was back in full force. “Silly Dib-stink. You should not need reassurance of something you say you know.” **  
  
**The teen couldn’t help but flush. “Maybe it’s not needing it so much as I enjoy hearing you say it.” **  
  
**Which wasn’t necessarily true, the reassurance was nice to have, because he felt so young and awkward and unsexy. However, Zim seemed to accept this answer and leaned in close to his face once again. **  
  
“** I believe,” the Irken murmured, “humans exchange physical relations  _like this_ ,” and pressed their mouths together--not nibbling this time but _kissing_. Dib responded enthusiastically, parting his lips to allow entry to the long, flexible tongue that at first tried to go down his throat, then eased up as Zim realized his mistake and Dib began to gag. **  
  
**Zim looked at him with narrowed eyes as Dib caught his breath. “Hm.” **  
  
“** It’s fine,” Dib assured, leaning up against the hold on his wrists, taking Zim’s lips back. “I’m fine,” he added against the alien’s soft mouth, and moaned as Zim responded. **  
  
**So distracted with the kissing--with learning how to kiss each other--Dib almost didn’t notice as their were suddenly two hands, one with a leather glove and one without, touching his body, tugging his jeans open instead of shredding. **  
  
**Dib felt a thrill rush through him and brought down his hands--or tried to. He broke the kiss to glance up. **  
  
**He was handcuffed, the cuffs attached to the floor. **  
  
“** Zim!” Dib pouted. **  
  
**His former nemesis smirked again full force, tugging the second glove off with extreme smugness. “Zim wanted both hands to touch his squirmy human.” **  
  
“** Zim...” **  
  
“** Shut your voice box, Zim is concentrating.” **  
  
“** Zim! Oh.... Yes, Zim...” **  
  
**Later, the two found themselves cuddling--honest to God and Tallests _cuddling_ \--among a pile of warm, soft tubing that was just sitting around the lab purposelessly. (Dib assumed that at one point they’d had a purpose, or in fact were an Irken style bed, he wasn’t sure. It was kind of like lying on a more unstable air mattress. Though infinitely more comfortable.) **  
  
**His head rested on Zim’s chest, touching the Irken casually now that the handcuffs had been removed. (His wrists were a little sore from straining against the metal, but probably not as sore as his rear end was going to be tomorrow morning.) **  
  
**Zim’s skin was so fascinating to him. He had no hair, no pores, just smooth and green skin. If the alien’s actions were anything to go by, Zim found Dib’s body equally fascinating (somehow). The Irken couldn’t seem to stop touching Dib’s hair--whether it was on his head or the small amount of hair between his legs. At the moment, one of Zim’s claws was tangled in the hair, massaging his scalp lightly (and possessively). **  
  
**Dib smiled as his hand trailed lower, taking in the alien’s lax penis. It looked much smaller than it had earlier, when it was erect and wet with precum. Curiously, he touched it, something he hadn’t been able to do with his hands bound. It felt as soft as the rest of Zim’s skin, if not a little softer. The tip of the penis was pointed, though not sharp, and also green (it had turned faintly purple when larger). **  
  
**Zim shifted, arms squeezing around him tighter. “If Dib-stink keeps that up, we will be continuing our activities, and human stamina is inferior to the mighty Irken race. You will not be able to _walk_.” **  
  
**Dib smiled wider. “That would work with your plan to keep me home.” **  
  
“** This is true. Dib-worm is very smart today.” He felt a faint nibble on his head which Dib took for a reward. **  
  
“** If you could, you’d probably keep me barefoot and pregnant.” **  
  
“** Pregnant?” The large Invader sounded troubled. “I was not aware that human males could carry tiny parasite offspring as well. Or reproduce with different species. Is there something you’ve been keeping from me, Dib-smeet?” **  
  
**Dib snorted faintly. “No, as far as I know, I can’t do either of those.” **  
  
“** Good. When I want a smeet with you, I plan to grow one in a test tube like my forefathers intended. Irken reproduction is so superior! Honestly, carrying your smeets in your body.” Zim shivered and made a disgusted noise. “So primitive and  _icky_!” **  
  
**Dib laughed softly, pressing a kiss against Zim’s chest. Then paused to lick his skin, studying the taste and earning a different kind of shiver from the alien. “Hey, it’s how humanity has continued for all this time.” **  
  
“** Tallests know how. It’s so inefficient. What do stupid humans do when they just want to mate without fear of spawning?” **  
  
“** Birth control.” **  
  
“** As I said. Primitive.” Dib laughed again. “Is Dib-stink laughing at Zim?” **  
  
“** No,” Dib assured, “just amused. Promise.” **  
  
“** Hm. Good.” **  
  
**Dib settled in for more of the sleepy cuddling when he felt another odd sensation on his head. **  
  
“** Are you... _chewing_ on my hair?” **  
  
“** You do not have antennae, Dib-smelly, what else am I supposed to chew on?” **  
  
**Dib flushed. “Hair really isn’t meant for that.” **  
  
“** Hm, yes. The taste is not nearly as interesting as Dib-human’s skin.” **  
  
**Dib felt himself grow warmer. “Okay. But no more hair chewing, you’ll damage it.” **  
  
“** You do  _not_ get to order Zim around,” the Irken hissed softly, arms tightening again. **  
  
**The teen frowned, wondering how often any statement he said was going to be interpreted as fighting against Zim’s dominance. That really hadn’t been his point. “Fine. Please don’t?” **  
  
“**... Alright. Since the taste is probably from those nasty, ineffective chemicals you  _insist_ on using when at your human residence.” **  
  
“** It’s shampoo. It’s good for washing.” **  
  
“** It is not.” **  
  
**Dib sighed and gave up. “Fine, fine.” **  
  
“** Zim will make you something better, smelly human.” **  
  
“** If you insist.” **  
  
“** _I do_.” **  
  
**Dib smiled, wondering if regular sex was going to make their arguments even more ridiculous, like now. For the time being, he couldn’t find fault with it.

**  
  
**The end. (For now?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a sequel/second chapter, it will likely involve Zim becoming Tallest. Or training Dib. Or both.


End file.
